Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Resource sharing in a cloud network may be classified into two major types including virtual machine (VM) based and network based. VM based sharing may focus on how to fairly map limited physical resources, such as CPU, RAM and network card, into different VMs. Network-based sharing may focus on how to assign the bandwidth proportional to the weight of different customers. While some approaches focus on how to map physical resources into VM fairly, few address how to share the network bandwidth according to the network topology.
Legacy approaches to resource sharing in cloud networks generally attempt to realize quality of experience (QoE) fairness of video delivery in cloud datacenters. Such approaches may define the QoE fairness as the number and duration of play out stalls in the video delivery process proportional to the flow weight. Such approaches may use buffer size of the client side and the Transport Control Protocol (TCP) window size as the flow weight. However, the number and duration of play out stalls proportional to the flow weight may not translate to customers' bandwidth gain proportional to the weight of the customers in cloud computing. As such, the legacy approaches may not be applicable in cloud networks.